1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and method of reducing damage to a planar following a device fault.
2. Background of the Related Art
Server planar designs often contain circuitry that, in the event of a catastrophic device fault, continues to allow current flow into the fault such that the planar experiences subsequent exothermic damage. However, at the time of the initial catastrophic fault, the planar or system may be able to detect the presence of the fault and its severity. In response to detecting the fault, the system can quickly remove energy that is externally applied to the planar and thus prevent severe exothermic damage to the planar at the time of the original fault.
However, once energy has been removed from the planar, the operator is allowed to power the system back on sometime after the original catastrophic fault. Unfortunately, the fault detection circuitry may have been damaged due to the previous fault or slowed down by the system startup. In either case, there is the potential for additional exothermic damage to the faulty system.